


Brilliant, Tiger

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim was a lot more tactile than anyone would expect. He liked touching his tiger and he wasn't afraid to show it.</p><p>For Day Five of my 30 Day OTP Challenge: Kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant, Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm behind by a day but I've got exams all week so sadly my murderous babies have to take a backseat. This is one of my favourites so far.

**_Day Five: Kissing_ **

Jim likes to touch Sebastian. It’s not tender, it’s possessive. Sebastian was his, would always be his. He likes to dig in his nails and bite at tanned skin. He likes to run his fingertips across healed, raised scars and he likes to leave scars of his own. He likes to leave bruises and cuts, marks that peek out of the sniper’s shirt when he moves. But his favourite thing to do was simple, and if he was anyone else it would be sweet. He likes to kiss his tiger. Simple as that.

He’s not fussy where or when, but sometimes he would just be flooded with _want._ And Jim Moriarty always takes what he wants. He’d stop midsentence to lean up and press an open mouthed kiss to the tiny patch just below his jaw that Sebastian missed when he was shaving. The sniper’s lips would quirk up in amusement and he would let Jim tip his head, feeling his tongue dart out to taste Sebastian’s skin. Sebastian would walk past the sofa and Jim would reach out to loop his fingers through the sniper’s belt loops and press a kiss to the line of skin peeking out where his shirt had ridden up before patting his ass with a small smile and sending him on his way.

And Sebastian likes it. He likes the feeling of slender fingers curling in his hair and breath ghosting across his skin. He likes the unpredictability of it all. He likes knowing that at any given moment Jim can and will stalk into the room, press a kiss to his jaw, his throat, wherever he liked, and wander away with a satisfied expression and no hint of an explanation.

The sniper could remember the first time it had happened as clear as a bell. They had been in a meeting, briefing a team on how they would pull off a particularly complex heist. They’d hit a snag with a plan, the hole in the bank’s security that they had been planning to exploit had closed up, and Jim was pacing slowly as he thought it through. There was a thick silence in the room, each of the men knowing better than to interrupt his train of thought. Sebastian had leaned forward over the plans, looking to see if there was something they’d missed and Jim came up behind him, fingers tangling in his hair and tugging gently. He let his head be pulled back, smiling curiously at Jim as the others stared. He was confused, but not opposed to the treatment, as it had been Jim who insisted their personal life was no business of the rest of his employees. The criminal’s eyes were still far away, looking at the blonde but not _seeing_ him, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He leaned down, stealing a lazy kiss and biting down gently on Sebastian’s slightly chapped bottom lip before pulling away with a bright grin. “Brilliant, tiger. The manager.” That was all he said, disappearing out of the room to pull some strings and fix the plan.

Every time it happened in public, somebody would say something. They always did. A smartarse thug would make a dog joke, asking if he had his own bed to sleep in or if he had to curl up at the bottom of the boss’. Sebastian just smirked every time, saying nothing but still tasting the faint taste that was uniquely Jim on his bottom lip. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or requests that you'd like me to fic, send me a message on here or on Tumblr (kinkysmutdragon) and I'll add it to my list.


End file.
